


L'estraneo

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aspettavo la Morte, arrivò un vampiro.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'estraneo

Aspettavo la Morte, arrivò un Vampiro.  
Fu lui che mi prese quella notte mentre sfidavo Dio a cancellare il mio rimorso con l’oblio eterno. Piombò su di me dal nulla, sbattendomi contro il muro. Pregai che fosse il mio assassino, ma per lunghi istanti non fece niente. Non potevo vederlo, sentivo solo il suo alito sul collo. Le sue mani si mossero lungo i miei fianchi; ebbi un brivido e tentati di sfuggigli, però lui era più forte di me e mi tenne bloccato. Con la lingua mi accarezzò il collo e io mi trovai a gemere per quell’inattesa intimità. Temetti di essermi sbagliato: forse quello era solo un maniaco, venuto ad aggiungere l’umiliazione alle mille colpe che mi bruciavano l’anima.  
Poi il dolore arrivò, cogliendomi alla sprovvista. Sentii un urlo riecheggiare nella mia testa mentre la mia bocca si apriva muta cercando disperatamente di respirare. Il mio sangue stava fuggendo da me, lasciandomi spossato. Era come se quello sconosciuto mi avesse preso la verginità. Percepivo i brividi del suo corpo come quelli di un amante; stava godendo di quell’atto.  
Mi lasciò sull’orlo del baratro: gli sarebbe bastata una piccola spinta per darmi la pace, ma si fermò. Si staccò da me, abbandonandomi contro il muro come un fantoccio. Mi voltò verso di lui: attraverso la nebbia che offuscava la mia vista, credetti di vederlo sorridere.  
“Ti darò la scelta che a me non fu data.”  
Non ero sicuro che avesse veramente parlato, però quella frase mi rimbombò nelle orecchie. Pochi istanti dopo sentii delle gocce che mi bagnavano le labbra; non era pioggia, era un liquido denso e caldo. Lo riconobbi: sangue.  
Malgrado il ribrezzo iniziale, le leccai via desiderandone altre. L’estraneo avvicinò il polso alla mia bocca; riconobbi di nuovo quel sapore e mi ci attaccai con disperazione. La sua voce mi parlava di morire o di diventare come lui, ma io non l’ascoltavo. Il calore del suo sangue mischiato al mio mi stava facendo impazzire.  
Orgasmo. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo il mio corpo si abbandonava alla passione e al piacere. Quando arrivai a toccare l’apice, gridai stringendomi forte al corpo del mio amante.  
Solo allora seppi il suo nome: Lestat.  
Il mio adorato Lestat.


End file.
